Woolpacks are used extensively in the wool industry to package sheared wool for storage and shipping. Generally between about 400 and 500 pounds, and typically about 450 pounds, of wool can be mechanically compressed into a typical woolpack, which is box-like in shape and has four flaps at one end. Once filled with wool, two of the flaps are closed, and three to four metal hooks are used to hold the flaps closed. Three to four more hooks then are used to hold the remaining two flaps closed. Referring to the drawing, and in particular to FIG. 1, prior art hook 30 has very sharp points 32, which can be dangerous to people who work with the woolpacks or to people coming in contact with improperly stored or disposed hooks.
Prior art woolpacks are traditionally made out of woven high-density polyethelene. A problem with this material is that it is not recycleable, and woolpacks made of this material are becoming unacceptable in many countries of the world.
Another woolpack recently developed to comply with the new recycling requirements is made of woven nylon, a recycleable material. This material, however, makes these woolpacks approximately twice as expensive as the woven high-density polyethelene woolpacks. In addition, woven nylon woolpacks are still closed by the traditional method of securing the flaps with sharp metal hooks.